Game Over
by L.lucario
Summary: Murdoc gets mad at a game system, he kicks it and winds up in the video game world with 2d. With Noodle and Russell controlling them, the have to defeat the bosses to go back to their world,they must escape death to do so. My first gorillaz fic! ONE SHOT


Game Over

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the gorillaz! Just this fic.

--

"Oi, Murdoc, can I borrow 50 dollars?" 2d asked while watching tv.

"WOT!? Of coarse not! Wot do you want it for anyway?" He yelled.

"Just this new video game it's supposed to be the most action packed one yet, please please please, I'll repay you, I swear!" He begged at Murdoc's feet.

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm never going to loan _you_ money ever again." He reached in his pocket and grabbed 50 dollars then handed it to 2d.

"Oh thank you!" 2d happily grabbed the money and fled to the nearest store.

"Huh! There it is!" He said, his eye dents grew wide it was like seeing a life long dream come true. He quickly bought the game and ran back to Kong Studios.

When he arrived, he grabbed the game disc and shoved it in the game system. The game was great, it was like the commercial said, action packed and exciting. But after a few minutes of playing, the TV scream, "GAME OVER, GAME OVER" over and over again.

"OI! 2d, turn that thing off,and stop loosing!" Murdoc scream from his room.

"I sorry, I, I can't stop loosing, it's too hard!" 2d yelled back and threw the game controller on the ground. Then he heard a ding and out from the elevator stormed Murdoc.

"'Ere, lemme show you how you're _supposed _to play." He came over and grabbed the controller from the floor. "Now you can get further in the game now that the master's here! Hehe." He smirked and began to play. After two hours, 2d got bored of seeing Murdoc loose on the game and fell asleep on the couch.

"Oi! This stupid game cheats! It's rubbish! Take it back, take it back!" Murdoc scream waking up 2d.

"It's not the game, just you." 2d said honestly.

"Shudup!" Murdoc said and went up and kicked the game system repeatedly.

"Oi stop that! Stop that!" 2d scream and grabbed Murdoc's leg. But it was to late, the game system started to spark, the sparks got bigger and bigger untiluntill they electrified both Murdoc and 2d."

"AhAHaH, WoTS gOinG On?" Murdoc said as well as he could, then both of them fainted. Atleast an hour or two passed before one of them woke up.

"Oi, 2d, get up, get up!" Murdoc said and crawled over to him.

"Uh... where are we?" 2d said rubbing his head. They looked around and saw that they were no longer in Kong Studios, but somewhere in a dense lush green jungle, similar to the one in the game. But something was different, everything looked computer animated! Up past the top of the trees, in the sky was a giant looking window, and on the other side was the Kong Studios room that they were in.

"Oi, look up there, it's Kong Studios!" 2d exclaimed,"and that giant mountain must be Monkey!" (in case you don't know Monkey is a mountain in one of their songs: Fire coming out of the Monkeys head.)

"Just because it's a mountain doesn't mean that it's Monkey!" Murdoc wacked 2d's head. Then a giant voice boomed through out the jungle, making birds leave their trees.

"Hey, where is you guys?" Said the voice, it sounded alot like Russell's.

"I checked in the graveyard, they are not in there." Said a different voice, that sounded like Noodle's.

"Oi, that's Russell and Noodle! Look at the window!" 2d said, Russell came in sight, then Noodle. They had obviosly been looking for them for a while.

"That must mean that, we're in the game!" Murdoc said. "I wonder if they can hear us if we scream! Hey, Russell, Noodle 'ELP!"

"Huh, look, 2d and Murdoc are characters on this game! Wow, it's so detailed! They even put are names in it!" Russell sat down on the couch and grabbed a controller.

"Come on Noodle, play too!" Noodle sat down next to Russell and grabbed the second controller. A loud voice said: "Player 1 Murdoc, Player 2 2d!"

"Ight, I'm Murdoc!" Russell said.

"No, no, no! You don't bloody get it! We're trapped in this game really!" Murdoc scream, but for some reason, he couldn't move a muscle and red letters appeared above his head, _PLAYER 1 _and above 2d but in blue, _PLAYER 2._

"He's right ya know." 2d said.

"Is that really you?" Noodle walked up to the tv screen.

"Yes, yes it's really us, I don't know how we got here, but help us!" Murdoc scream, still not able to move.

"I am confused, how do we get you out?"

"Try beating the game." 2d said.

"Ya know that might work, but Noodle and I aren't very good at video games." Russell said.

"OH WELL! Just do 'et!" Murdoc yelled. Russell nodded and pressed "start" on his controller. The screne split in two, one side focused on Murdoc, and the other on 2d. Also on the individual screens, there was four green dots each on the side. _Lives_ was written above the dots.

"Wait, uh what's the goal of this game." Russell asked, making Murdoc run around in circle.

"Would you stop that!" Murdoc scream at him, and he stopped.

"The goal of the game is to get to the top of the mountain, without getting killed first of course." 2d said.

"Hold on a second, if one of you loose all of your lives in the game, do you loose them for real?" Noodle wondered.

"That's a good question!" 2d said, "don't make me die."

"Yeah, if so, then their lives are in our hands." Russell said and began to control Murdoc. Noodle (2d) followed.

So the journey began, evily monkeys jumped out of the bushes to try to kill them, but luckily Murdoc's punch and 2d's kick killed them first. After about 30 minutes of monkey killing, Murdoc said:

"When does this start to get exciting"

"When we fight the boss!" 2d said happily as if he'd forgotten that they really had to fight him. Murdoc's eyes widend.

"Wot boss?"

"The dragon that gaurds the cave."

"God," he sighed, "wot cave!"

"The one with the key in it."

"WOT KEY!" Murdoc finally lost his temper.

"The one that unlocks the chamber of leopards." 2d explained. "And once we destroy the 3 leopards, then we go up to the secret stairs that will lead us to the finall, boss, I not quite sure what he is though."

"After this, I'm NEVER going to play a video game again." Murdoc yelled.

"You say that now."

"I say that for always!" Murdoc was starting to loose his temper again. But their arguing was soon cut off by a roar. Little did Noodle or Russell realise that they were at the foot of the mountain, a cave was a few feet ahead of them.

"Huh, the dragon!" Noodle gasped as a large blue scaley creature emerged from the cave.

"Uh, oh, Noodle, don't let 2d loose." Russell warned. With that the battle began, the dragon was throwing fire balls at them. Only one hit 2d, but now he only had 3 lives left.

"No! Sorry." Noodle said.

"Ow, that's HOT!"2d yelled in pain. Finally the dragon got tired. Murdoc ran up to it and started punching and kicking it, 2d followed him, but the dragon was not tired enough. With one swoop with its tail it tripped both 2d and Murdoc.

"That's it I've had it!" Murdoc yelled. "Russell, make me go insane on this bloody beast!"

"Uh, ok." And Murdoc ran up to it and something odd happend, Russell pushed a certain combination of buttons on the controller, and Murdoc threw tons and tons of upside down crosses at the creature.

"Must be a special move," 2d mumbled, "Noodle, do that same combination." And she did, 2d ran up to the beast and sarted to uncontrollably sing. He sung random clips from random songs. At first nothing happend, then the dragon fell asleep to the music. The two quietly snuck passed it and into the cave.

"Why is my power so lame? It's just something that I do every day, why can't I turn into a zombie or something like that? It just not fair!"

"SSHH!" Murdoc yelled. "The dragon might hear you and wake up!"

"Right sorry." The walked up into the dark cave, untill they saw a giant key and behing it a cage with growling and hissing leopards in it.

"Uh, I think that's the key." 2d said with fear in his voice.

"Yup, and that's the chamber." Murdoc said. Without thinking, Russell made him scoop up the key and realease the hungry leopards. Almost immediatly one attacked 2d, he now only had two more lives left. Murdoc took care of it by shooting it down with the crosses, but one leaped on him as well. 2d started to sing, both of the remaining leopards fell asleep. It was to late though, Murdoc lost his first life. To make sure the leopards wouldn't wake up, they destroyed them. Inside the chambers was a long twisting staircase that seemed to go up forever.

"Didn't 2d say that the boss is at the top of these stairs?" Noodle asked Russell and he nodded.

"We better win!" She gulped. After minutes of walking up the stairs, light could be seen.

"No, we're almost to the final boss."

"Final boss?" Said a deep voice. "I think the word you're looking for is 'bosses'"

"WOT!" All four of them yelled. Finally at the top of the stairs was a flat surface, the top of the mountain. If one of them were to fall, it would surely kill them.

"Finally, you are here." There was a flash of blinding light, nobody could see anything for a few seconds, but when it cleared, they all gasped in amazement. The bosses were in fact Noodle and Russell.

"WOT in heaven's name is going on 'ere?" Murdoc said.

"Are you ready to rock?" Boss Russell said.

"FIGHT!" Boss Noodle yelled and did a jump kick on 2d.

"Your gonna pay..." Noodle said, trying to hold back her anger, she began making 2d sing, but nothing happend, neither did Murdoc's special attack.

"Those won't work on us." Boss Russell said. Then something weird happend, when Noodle tried to make 2d attack, he wouldn't move. The two could move on their own now.

"Now no one is controlling you." Boss Noodle said.

"Uh oh." 2d whined, he knew he was very flimsy and couldn't do much damage. Murdoc was the first to move, he sprang up and attacked Russell.

"Ha, that won't do much." Boss Russell picked up Murdoc and threw him at 2d, who was punching Noodle. He threw him so hard that Murdoc knocked 2d right over the edge of the mountain.

"No 2D!" Noodle scream!" She began to sob as the 2d's half of the scream was blocked off by the words "Game Over."

"Murdoc, you have to win this."

"I am bloody aware of that Russell!" Murdoc yelled. Next the two bosses began to laugh.

"Haha, now you don't stand a chance!" Boss Russell said barely without laughing. "Now what ya gonna do, cry for help? HAHA!"

"That's it!" He yelled about to loose his temper, the two stopped laughing. "I've had it with this whole _I destroyed a game system so I get zapped into a game,_crap!" Murdoc ripped his necklace off of his chest and stabbed Boss Russell with it. Blood started to poor from his wound. His legs began to wobble and he fell off of the mountain top.

"Hehe, one down, one to go!" Murdoc turned toward the frightend Noodle. He ran towards her and grabbed her head, he then twisted it untill a pop sound was made. The boss fell over, dead.

"I won!" Murdoc yelled happily for the first time in a while. On Murdoc's side of the screen, bright green letters said _You win!_I blinding light flashed in both worlds, Murdoc disappeared from the TV screen and reappered in Kong Studios.

"I'm back!" Murdoc said happily.

"But what about 2d?" Noodle said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Luv, I'm sorry."

"Is there a way to bring him back?" She sobbed. Russell nodded his head back and forth just so Murdoc could see without Noodle seeing.

"Well of coarse there's a way!" Murdoc said trying to make somebody happy for once in his life.

"Well, it's 1:30 in the morning, we better get some sleep." Russell said trying to change the subject and they all dispersed in their rooms.

The morning finally came, but it was still very early. Noodle sleepily got out of bed and walked like a zombie to the kitchen.

"Ello, good morning!" Someone said to her, she was to tired to see who though.

"Good morning." She sniffed, still sad about 2d.

"Eh, wot's with you?" He said.

"Huh! 2d! How did you come back?" Noodle asked very excitedly when she noticed who was talking.

"Come back? I never left, wot's gotten into your 'ead?" He wondered then took a large amount of his headache pills.  
"Ya know it's the weirdest thing, I woke up with an unusually bad 'eadache, a lot worse than usual, and I don' remember a thing from last night."

Only one word came into Noodle's mind, _amnesia_. She would never find out how he survived, but she didn't care, as long as he was ok. Without saying anything, Noodle walked up to 2d and hugged him. She started to sob, even though everything was ok. It wasn't a _Game Over_ after all.  
--

So, tell me how you liked my first gorillaz fic please:)


End file.
